The year of secrets and love
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Two years ago Ginny beated up Harry Potter for cheating on her, Last year Her parents sent her to a wizarding school in the states and now she is back at Hogwarts but brought along her new friends who definitely changes everything up. Who is with who? HIATUS
1. The move to Earnheart

**ok so this is only my second harry potter story because of it's really sad outcome I really like to make alternate universe but I know I do not own anything related to harry Potter. **

**Well I hope you enjoy the story and please review**

**The news**

"I'm sorry but I feel it would be best if you get out of London. After what happen at Hogwarts we decided you should go to Earnheart next year."

Ginny's jaw drops to the floor. "You want me to move to the states? I'm sorry I hurt your precious Potter but how could you go against your own daughter? Mom he cheated on me and you are on his side." She pleads.

"It's not that I don't believe you dear, it's just I don't believe Harry could that. He is about the sweetest boy who ever lived." Ginny had to roll her eyes at the comment her mother made about Harry.

"I'm sorry but I really think you should consider this, you never know it could be good for you." Her father says helping her mother.

Ginny couldn't believe it. Her own parents shipping her to another continent all because she beat up Harry Potter. This was all his fault. She couldn't even look at any of them. She stormed to her room and locked everyone out.

It's been about 6 hours since Ginny locked herself in her room and everybody was getting worried. Everyone was eating after trying to get Ginny out of her room. They all jumped when a loud noise was made and they turned and looked to see Ginny standing with her trunk at her feet.

"Fine I'll go but only to get away from all of you." And with that she grabbed her trunk and left the room leaving all her brothers shocked, her father guilty and her mother in tears.

**The move**

It was Ginny's first day at Earnheart and she was wandering around campus when she collided with somebody. She looked towards her victim and saw a girl with straight long dark brown hair and she was holding her forehead.

"Oh I am so sorry. I guess I should start looking up when I walk." She says . The girl looks at her and smiles. "Oh so you are an innocent little girl huh?" She asked.

"Umm I not sure. maybe. I never really thought about it." She answered and the girl nods in understanding.

"My name is Magenta. Are you new here?" Magenta asked. Ginny gives her a nod. "Well if you want, you can hang out with my friends and me." She suggests.

"sure that sounds great." And with that it began and so did a start of a wonderful friendship.

**The summer**

"I can't believe they want me to go back to Hogwarts like nothing happen." Ginny complains. She was sitting on the bed of Magenta's room while Magenta was looking in her closet. They were going to a club and looking for something to wear.

"Look alright since you know that next year is gonna suck you have to make sure the summer rocks okay? Now come on." Magenta grabs her arm and pulls her up. "Now let's make you look irresistible."

It was around 8:00 when Magenta and Ginny arrived at a regular club they went to called "Smokin Aces" Once they got through the door Magenta was in the arms of her lovely boyfriend, Zeke Black. Zeke was exceedingly tall but so soft and gently, with his brown hair and young facial features. When Magenta introduced Ginny to Zeke he was so welcoming and kind to her. He automatically made her feel like she was part of the group. But then again so did everyone else.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Ginny was being stubborn about what to wear." Magenta says giving Ginny a look. "Well Ginny you look beautiful as always." Zeke says giving Ginny a hug before walking back to Magenta and tucking her under his arm. "So come on. Let's go to the bar. I have to introduce you to my cousin Ginny."

Ginny nods. One she was there she saw her worst enemy drinking something. "hey Drake. Long time no see." Magenta says as they hug each other. "Ginny this is my cousin Drake-" Zeke starts but Ginny loudly interrupts. "Malfoy? Why did it have to be you?" She pleads.

"Nice to see you too Weasley." He says before taking another sip of his drink. After Magenta calmed down Ginny, She walked and sat next to Draco. "Why are you here?" She asked calmly.

"I'm not here to see you if that's what you mean. Look Ginny I come here every summer to get away from my dad."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's funny I thought you idolized your dad. What would make you want to get away from him?"

Draco turned to her with an emotionless face. "A lot of things. At least when I come here I don't have a ball and chain." Ginny stayed quiet because she didn't know what to say. "You look good Ginny. I like the black." Draco adds.

Earlier that year Magenta dared Ginny to dye her hair. The whole front part of her hair is black and the rest has highlights. "Thanks and you look good as always."

"Why thank you for that compliment Ms. Weasley." Ginny smiled at Draco and for once in her life she finally saw Draco smile and true genuine smile to her. She thought that was the last thing she would see in her life. She wanted to see more of that.

"Drake. Hey when you come in?" Someone said from behind. Draco looked to see Heath and Calvin standing there.

"Just today. Have you met my friend? Ginny." Draco asked and Ginny saw him wink at her.

**Well that's the first chapter and it's more of a prologue to tell you what happen and introduce you to some new characters who play a big part. Also this is a very big crossover. I think there might be many characters that you might recognize. I'll try later to add a link where I can show you what the characters look like. **

**Crossover characters**

**Magenta- Sky High**

**Zeke- Minutemen**

**Heath and Calvin- Greek**

**Well please everyone review and let me know what you think so far. Also let me know what you hope to see. It would really help with ideas. **

**Thank you so much**


	2. The return back to Hogwarts

**ok so this is only my second harry potter story because of it's really sad outcome I really like to make alternate universe but I know I do not own anything related to harry Potter. **

**note of advice-**

_**Written letters  
**flashback_

**Also there is a Lemon so please be aware if you don't want to read that then skip over to the bottom.**

**Well I hope you enjoy the story and please review**

Back to Hogwarts

Molly was at home cleaning when she heard a tap at the window and saw an owl outside. She went to go grab the letter and sat down on the chair.

_**Hello mother, **_

_**I'm staying at a friend's hotel room at Diagon Alley. I'm going straight to the train station tomorrow. Hope to see you there. I'm just not ready to come home yet. I wasn't even ready to go back to Hogwarts. i want to tell you that you were right. Going to Earnheart was a good thing. I have made tons of new friends and I have a best friend who is like the sister I never had.**_

_**Thank you & goodbye  
Ginny Weasley**_

Molly was happy that had a great time at Earnheart but was sad that she wasn't ready to come home yet. She missed her darling daughter and has regretted sending her away.

_**My darling daughter**_

_**I'm glad to hear that you've enjoyed Earnheart although I was looking forward for you to come home. Well always remember I love you and look forward to the time we see each other again. **_

_**Molly Weasley**_

_**Stay out of trouble** **my dear I already have to deal with your brother Ron. It would be easier if I didn't have to deal about your discipline either.**_

Ginny was sitting on Magenta's hotel bed reading her mother's letter. She has missed her mother and family but still wasn't ready to face them although she was looking forward to this year since her friends are going to be joining her.

Magenta's brother Jess and his wife Ali have been asked to be Professor. Jess is the new flight instructor. Ali is the new defense against the dark arts Professor. Her friends Magenta, Zeke, Josh, Andy, Taylor, Sabrina, Alex were all transferring to Hogwarts. The Quidditch was changing also. It wasn't going to be house against house. They were having leagues and there had to be more than one house on each team. She wanted to tryout. Magenta guys were experts at Quidditch but they want to make sure no one knows.

She jumped when Magenta came bursting through the door. "whoa Jumpy much?" Magenta asked sitting down next to her.

"Just reading a letter my mom wrote and before you say anything I'm just not ready to see them. I'm scared I'm going to say something I'm going to regret. That's not how I want to start the year." Ginny says.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but this year is different right? We're not going to let your brother or Potter boss you around right?" Ginny laughed. "Hell no. Besides if Draco saw them put their hands on me in any wrong way he would beat them to a pulp." Ginny adds. Magenta and Ginny smile.

Draco and Ginny started dating early in the summer. Ginny actually sees the real Draco and is scared to admit is falling in love with him. "Oh that reminds me. I have to go meet him." Ginny says standing up.

"Ok I'm going to be in Zeke's room." Magenta says. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ginny says heading towards the door. Right before she close the door she heard Magenta say "Too late." She smiled to herself thinking that this is going to be a good year.

* * *

She was walking towards a candy store when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into an alley. She was going to scream when her kidnapper placed his hand over her mouth and with his other hand placed his finger over his mouth, telling her to be quiet. She looked and saw she was staring into grey eyes. When he put both of his hands down she attacked his lips kissing him passionately. She smile when she felt him kissing back pushing her against the wall placing his hands on her waist. She put her hands on his neck bringing him closer to her. When they pulled apart they stayed against each other. "I'm going to miss doing that whenever I want." She told him and saw him smile pressing a feathery kiss on her lips.

"You and me both babe." He told her giving her another light kiss again and again, tilting his head one way and another, each kiss lingering longer then the other. Ginny was getting impatient until he started kissing down jaw. He kissed right below her ear where she always got lightheaded.

"Gosh Draco sometimes I think you take that place for advantage." She breathed out. She felt Draco chuckle against her neck. She moved her hands down in his robe, under his shirt to drag along his toned out abs and chest. He moved his lips from her neck and back to her lips where they both started kissing passionately again. He smirked when he heard her moan and began to kiss harder. She open her mouth to be greeted by Draco's tongue. They kept kissing until they were out of breath.

Draco leaned his forehead against her forehead and placed a quick kiss. He pulls away and lifts his hood up before taking her hand and taking her out on the street. "I'm not very glad school is starting back up again but since my dad is dead I think this year won't be so bad." He tells her as they started walking back to the hotel room.

"Yeah but we still haven't talked about what we are going to do. Are were going public or are going to pull me into the nearest broom closet so no one will know?" She says teasing him about what he just did. He pulls his arm that was entwined with her hand and pulled it over her head resting it on her shoulder. "I don't know yet but you make the second option sound very kinky." He said in a seductive voice close to her ear and she giggled when he kissed below her ear.

"Don't worry babe we'll figure something out." He says softly kissing her temple and pulling her closer to him. She hugs him tight and breathes him in.

* * *

_She couldn't believe that she was dating Draco Malfoy. The boy that terrorize her since she started Hogwarts. He had insulted her family, her friends, and including herself but then again, her best friend slept with her boyfriend, her parents sent her to america and her brothers didn't believer her and didn't help her when her parents were sending her away. She didn't know why but that summer she got really close to him. The more time she spent with him the more she could open up to him. She remembers the first time she realized she was having feelings for him. _

_They all slept over their friend's house, Taylor. It was around 6:00 in the morning and Ginny was feeling homesick. She hated her self for it. This was a family that hurt her and she was missing them. She isolated herself out on the balcony and just listen to quietness surrounding her as the sun slowly made it's way up. She heard the door open behind her but didn't make any indication that she heard it. She saw out of the corner of her eye Draco sit down in the chair on the side of her. She turns her head and gives Draco a smile. _

_"Hey Draco." She quietly says. It was so quiet she felt like she had to whisper. "Hey Gin. How was your sleep?" he asked as he handed her a mug of coffee._

_"It was ok.. Did you make this?" She asked as she points to the cup. Draco smiles and turns to the scenery in front of them. Ginny smiles and shakes her head. "I still can't get it. How are you the same person that I went to school with?" She asked hoping she didn't make a big mistake of bringing it up._

_"It's just being from my family before I was born I already had a reputation. My father made it perfectly clear that I couldn't be friends with Muggles or elves or even Half-bloods. Did you know I actually got along with all the elves at my house?" he asked with a smile. Ginny felt like her jaw was about to drop. Instead she shook her head. "Especially Dobby so when Harry freed him I was sad. Dobby was one of my best friends." He admits. _

_He saw that her face dropped and automatically knew why. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to bring him up." He apologies. Ginny chuckles softly and looks back at Draco._

_"It's ok. It's not like I knew I was making a big mistake when I started going out with him." She tries to say with a smile. "No one ever does." Draco adds._

_"So how did you feel when you heard Little weasel beat up stinky ole' Potter?" Ginny asked with a smirk. Draco laughs out and turns only his head to her. "What are you talking about? I had front row seat, I was rooting for you all the way." Draco says still laughing. Ginny couldn't turn away from him. She has never seen him so comfortable and... normal. "Except why? Did he really cheat on you?" Draco asked with his hands clamped in his lap. _

_Ginny looked down and sighed before turning back to Draco. "umm Yeah actually. I caught him in the dungeons withumm..."Ginny couldn't bring herself to say it. She was scratching her head and looking anywhere but at Draco. "You don't need to tell me." Draco says. Ginny finally grabs the courage and looks back at Draco._

_"It was Luna Lovegood." She quickly lets out. Draco was quietly shocked. Luna was her best friend. He looked back at Ginny and saw she was hurting. He slowly reaches to grab her hand. She looks at him confused. He stands up and softly stands her up before taking her in his arms. Ginny stands there in shock. Was this really happening? Not only was Draco Malfoy hugging her, Comforting her, he was so gently about it._

_"I'm sorry Ginny I wish I could help you." he whispers in her ear. Ginny slowly smiles and puts her arms around him hugging him tight. "You already are."_

* * *

When they arrived at Magenta's hotel room Ginny put a locking spell on the door while Draco took off his robe and laid on the bed. Ginny did the same and cuddle next to him. They both wrapped their arms around each other waist and Ginny leans into his chest, Draco laid his chin on her head.

"I want to tell people about us but I'm scared that with all the problems that people are going to make it to hard It's going to tear us apart. I can't lose you." He says placing a lingering kiss on her head.

"You won't lose me baby." She tells him. She felt him lift her off him and grabs his robe taking something out of his pocket. "I got you something." He says handing her a long velvet box. Ginny's eyes grew big, "Draco what is this?" She squealed.

"Open it." He said." when she did she gasped. "Oh my gosh Draco. It's beautiful."

He gave her a golden heart pendant with red engraving and a sliver ribbon wrapped around it. Ginny didn't know what to say. She knew what it meant. The heart presented her and the sliver ribbon represented him and how he would always protect her.

LEMON (skip if you need to)

She attacked him, tackling him onto the bed kissing him roughly. "Thank you so much." She says in between kisses that he was eagerly kissing back. She grabbed the top button of his shirt and undid it before doing the same to the rest until she was able to push the shirt off his shoulders. He did the same to hers but his mouth was following his hands.

Ginny sighed in pleasure and was running her fingers through his hair. She didn't even noticed Draco take off her pants. Draco started kissing her again and she gasped when draco's fingers slid inside her.

They have made out before and only in their undergarments before but they never did this before but she loved the feeling he was giving her. "Draco what are you doing to me?" She asked as she started to kiss her neck. "Exactly what you do to me." He whispered in her ear. Ginny's hand ran down his chest to his pants and freed him from his pants and boxer. She takes him in her hands. He bite down hard on her neck when he felt her grasp but continued what they were doing. The harder Draco thrusted the harder Ginny pulled until they both came in each hands.

They continued to kiss each passionately till Ginny removed her underwear and positioned Draco between her legs.

"Ginny are you sure?" She didn't answer, just continued to kiss him. He took it as a yes. Draco knew this was Ginny's first time but he loved her but didn't know how to tell her without scaring her off. They both knew that now they weren't having sex. ... They were making love.

LEMON ENDS

When they both came Draco collapsed on Ginny's panting chest. She gave him a kiss on his sweaty forehead. He knew it was the time to tell her. "Ginny I love you." He said after lifting his head and looking her in the eyes letting her know he meant every word. She gave him a smile telling him she believed him. "I love you too Draco." Draco crawled up to meet her face to face and kissed her like it was the end of the world.

* * *

_She loved kissing him. They are always felt with some much passion and desire. The first time she felt Draco's kiss was at an amusement park in America. Everyone was paired off. Even Sabrina with the boy of the week, Someone she met at the carnival that night. Ginny's feet were starting to hurt but everyone wanted to continue riding so she gave in. She felt Draco grab her hand and suggest the ferris wheel. There she was sitting with her crush in the ferris wheel. When they reached the top she took in the cool breeze and saw Draco looking at her._

_"What?" She asked with a smile. "Nothing.. Just ummm are you having fun?" He asked embarrassed that he was caught. She nods her head with a smile from ear to ear. "Yeah thank you for riding this boring ride with me." She says tilting her head towards him. _

_"It's not boring. It's refreshing actually." He says before nudging her with his shoulder. She throws her head back and laughs. They sit there in silence then Ginny felt Draco grab her hand. She looks at her hand first before looking up at him. _

_"What's a matter?" She asked. Draco could hear the nervousness in her voice. He scoots a little closer to her and pushing a strand of her hair back. _

_"I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. Getting to know you this summer I have found that if there is anyone who deserves to be happy it's you. I hope that you can forgive me but also let me prove to you that I'm not like Potter. I won't betray you Ginny. I like you a lot Ginny. Let me prove it to you." He begged and Ginny sat flabbergasted. "How are you going to do that?" She managed to get out. _

_Draco seemed unsure before cupping the back of her neck and then she felt the first kiss. She could feel the pain and guilt that he felt, the love and care he had for her now and the desire to make her happy. Ginny believed he was telling the truth. She smiled to herself before letting her self go in kiss that she shared with someone who became the love of her life._

"Whatever you decide Draco Always know what you will never lose me." She says before kissing him one last time

**So how was this chapter? Is it going to everyones liking. Please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think. It really helps me continue on with the story and I would really appreciate it. **

**Thank you for reading and I'll try to update as soon as possible. **


	3. Welcome back everyone

**ok so this is only my second harry potter story because of it's really sad outcome I really like to make alternate universe but I know I do not own anything related to harry Potter. **

**Also I know that "head boy" and "head girl" goes to 7th year but I decided I can do more with it so don't mind the little difference. besides this whole plot makes the harry potter stories different.**

**I do not own anything related to harry potter...to bad.**

Ginny arrived with Magenta and everyone else. "Oh yeah Ginny if you see your mom you might want to cover up that love bite." Magenta says. Ginny's hand flew up covering her neck. Then she saw that Magenta had one too and smirked. "I could say the same for you." She shot back.

"They just can't keep their hands off each other." Josh says in the back of them. Josh was an average skinny American cutie. He was lean and had good looks with his brown spiky hair and deep brown eyes. Everybody loved him for his witty remarks though. He finally met his match when he met Andy who was the girl version of him attitude wise. She had darkish blond hair and fair skin. She just shook her head at him while hugging his chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Taylor said. Besides Ginny and Alex he was a 5th year. He had light brown skin with a black spiky hair. He was like a shorter dark version of Josh but nothing like Josh's attitude wise. He was smart and kind and probably the best to get along with.

"Not when it's right in front you." Sabrina and Alex says as a unison.

Sabrina is a 7th year and has long blond hair with bright blue eyes, She was about average height. She doesn't open up that much to people because at her previous school a rumor about her sleeping around has caused her many hurt but when she really gets along with someone, she can read them like a open book and always there whenever they need them.

Alex is short with wavy dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She is always smiling and can give Hermione a run for her money about being the brightest witch of their age. Her and Taylor are constantly flirting with each other but two of them are oblivious to do anything about it.

"Oh look whose trying to act cool now." Pansy says with a smirk as the pack of Slytherin make their way towards the group. Ginny and Magenta looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Ginny told Magenta everything and everyone at Hogwarts. Magenta knew right off the bat who everyone was. "Hey Ginny where is your dimwit brother?" Goyle asked as every slytherin snickered.

"I don't know up my ass maybe." they all stopped and looked at Ginny with big eyes. They didn't know she has changed a lot over the summer.

"Well look who has a spine now." Draco says coming from the back. Ginny now knew what choice he made and decided to play along.

"Hell yeah you didn't think America wasn't going to rub off on me now did you?" She smirked. Magenta and Zeke knew what was going on and told everybody to not worry.

"Actually I think you should have stayed there." Pansy sneered back. It was Magenta who lost her temper. "hey Whore why don't you take another corner." She says advancing towards Pansy. She couldn't move though because Ginny and Zeke held her back.

"Wait Pansy although this is little weaslette-"Draco turned and saw Ginny glaring at him "She did beat the shit out of Potter so she can't be all good."

"wouldn't you like to know?" She said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We'll see about that." He shoot back.

"Can we just get out of here already. All this smell of snob is making me nauseated." Andy says from the back.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just come up here and disrespect us." Pansy says with disgust.

"Disrespect you? You come and talk to us uninvited and start disrespecting Ginny and well just to let you know Ginny is my girl and well she is our family and I don't know how it is here but in America, you mess with one family member then you gotta deal with all." Magenta says.

"Well if that's the case then I think I'm on the wrong side." Draco says. Ginny's eyes grew big. Draco sees her expression and laughs.

"What? Malfoy." Most of the Slytherins asked.

"You see Zeke here is my cousin and you heard what they said about family." He answers.

Everybody stayed quiet until the slytherins started laughing. "Right Malfoy. Very funny." Goyle says and walks away.

"Damn cuz. Your friends are stupid." Zeke says as they watched the rest walk away.

"And a bunch of assholes and bitches." Magenta finishes. "Yea kinda like you huh?" Draco says with a smirk. Magenta gives him a sarcastic smile before laughing him and pushing him away.

"Draco I think you better leave before people see you smiling and having fun with people who aren't slytherins." Ginny says. "Yeah I guess Well see you around." He moves towards Ginny and whispers something in her ear. "And I'll see you tonight." He slaps her butt and walks away. Ginny blushes and turns around.

"You are such a slut." Magenta says. Ginny gives her a wink. Everyone laughs at the two and Zeke bends down to kiss Magenta on the cheek. They all start walking towards the train.

"How are you feeling?" Alex says as she puts her arm over Ginny's shoulder. "So far so good." Ginny answers as they enter the train.

* * *

Everyone was in a crowded compartment because they didn't want to go in a different one. They were fine though. Magenta and Andy were sitting on their boyfriend's lap. Alex, Taylor, and Ginny were sitting on one side and Sabrina was squished between the love birds. They were laughing about something Josh says when there was a knock at the door and saw Draco opening the door.

"Well hello I am your head boy and I'm sorry to say but there is only supposed to be four per compartment so I'll make it easier on you. I'll take one off your hands." He says as he grabs Ginny's hand and pulls her up.

"Alright you horny bastard" Zeke yells as Draco and Ginny run down the hall.

"Draco where are we gonna go without getting caught?" Ginny whispers in his ear. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was head boy and head boy and girl get their own compartment." He says with a smirk.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She says with a smile.

Draco smiles back and grabs her hand again. "Lets go my love."

* * *

It was about half hour later when Draco walks Ginny back to the compartment.

"well it's about damn time." Sabrina says as Ginny walked back into her earlier seat and Draco was leaning against the door,

"So did you have a nice half and hour of an amazing orgasm?" Magenta asked.

"Eww no don't answer that question." Taylor yells.

"Yeah magenta that's exactly what we were doing. No Gen we weren't having sex." Ginny says sarcastically.

"well not now anyways." Draco smirks.

Alex and Taylor all groan in disgust. "That was an over share." Taylor says after.

"Don't worry Taylor once you and Alex have sex it won't be so gross." Josh says. Sabrina slaps him in the head even though Draco, Zeke, Magenta, and Ginny were laughing. Andy saw Taylor and Alex were as red as a tomato. "Alright enough about sex." She says changing the subject.

"Malfoy I hope you are doing your job." Hermione Granger also head girl came next to Malfoy with he arms crossed over her chest. Draco rolls his eyes.

"Why would it matter? Here comes one of the famous golden trio, the bookworm coming to save the day anyway."

"Wow is Draco Malfoy stepping away?" Hermione says. Zeke moves Magenta off his lap. He stands up and walks to Hermione who shocked to see how tall he was that she had to look up.

"Look leave Draco alone. He was doing just fine before you got here so do everybody a favor and leave." Zeke says standing up for his cousin.

"Yeah Hermione go and do your job don't worry about how he is doing." Ginny says. Hermione's eyes grow big and Ginny automatically regretted it. "Oh my gosh Ginny you're back. I have to get Ron." She says with excitement and starts running down the hall.

"No Hermione please don't." Ginny begs but Hermione didn't stop. "Draco I think you better leave. We don't need a fight." Ginny says. Draco nods and leans by her ear. "I love you." He whispers and kisses her cheek before turning away. When she turns back she sees the trio coming down the hall. "Crap" Zeke heard Ginny say and puts his arm over her shoulder pulling her close.

"It's gonna be okay." Sabrina says from inside.

"We are all right here okay?" Andy supports also. Ginny nods her head.

"Ginny it's so good to see you." Ron says. He would have hugged her but Zeke was hugging her.

"Yeah Ron you too." She says but not in a convincing tone. "I barely recognized you with your hair. Does mom know you did it?"He asked.

"No I keep forgetting to tell her. She probably wouldn't like it anyway." Ginny says keeping her head down. "Yeah well it's definitely different." Ron comments after.

'Hey Ginny." She hears Harry says. "I'm sorry for what I did." He says after and she lifts her head in rage.

"And what exactly are you sorry for... The fact that you cheated on me with my best friend or that you lied about it and made me look like the bad guy?" She spits back as she takes her self out of Zeke's arm and crosses her arm over her chest.

"For both... it's just things weren't going good between us and my feeling were changing and I realized that I only loved you as a brother. You know I'm always going to be there for you no matter what."

"I don;'t need a brother.. if you haven't noticed I have 6 brothers and that is more then enough. Harry I don't care anymore about what you did and I know I will see you around cause you are friends with Ron and we go to the same school but I will never trust you again so stay away from me and I won't beat you up again." She says and then walks into the compartment. Harry was speechless. He went to go and talk to her but Zeke steps in front of him.

Magenta comes out and stands between Harry and Zeke. "She said to stay away from her." She says.

"And who are you?" He asked with a sneer.

"I'm the last person you want to mess with." She threatens. She steps closer to Harry and crosses her arms over her chest, sizing him up. "Now you have two options. You can either believe it or I can show it to you."

"Oh yeah and how are you gonna do that?" Before Harry could say anymore Magenta knees him in the groin. He doubles over in pain. Hermione goes and helps him up.

"So which is it gonna be?" She asked like nothing was wrong.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Ron says stepping between the hurting Harry and the amused Magenta.

"He asked for a demonstration and I can kick you just as hard even though there would be less to hit." This comment made Zeke chuckle. Ron glares and shakes his head.

"Go on. Go take care of your friend. You always do." Magenta sneers at Ron.

Ron could tell there was more to that comment but decided to let it go. Magenta turned around after she watched the trio go down the hall and saw Zeke smiling at her.

"Less to hit? That is a good one babe." He says as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I know cause I'm the best." She smirks out. They laugh and end it with a kiss.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the respective tables and Professor McGonagall finish sorting the first years. Professor Dumbledore stood up. "This year is going to be different for Quidditch. To create house munity we decided to out the teams in leagues which has to have at least 3 houses in them." Everybody starts whispering.

"That is all I will say for tonight but I will explain everything tomorrow. To mix things up we decided to bring a highest quiddtich team to come and attend Hogwarts." He claps his hands twice and the doors open to show Magenta guys coming through the doors. They walk down the tables towards the professor Dumbledore. They could tell everyone was staring at them.

"This team is the highest ranking quidditch team for wizarding school in America. Mrs. Sabrina Marks, Mr. Josh Trager, and Mr. Taylor Murtaugh is the teams Chasers, Mrs. Magenta McDowell and Mr. Zeke Black are the teams beaters." Everybody started whispering and Magenta rolled her eyes. She was use to people over-reacting because she was a girl playing a man position. "Mrs. Andy Jensen is the team's keeper and Mrs. Alex Gomez is the team's seeker. With the sorting hat they will be sorted into a house and I hope everyone will welcome them with respect." He nods his head to the foreign team.

Taylor and Sabrina was sorted into Hufflepuff. Alex was sorted into Ravenclaw. Andy and Zeke were sorted in Grfyindor, Magenta and Josh sorted into Slytherin. Ginny was so happy to have Andy and Zeke were sorted into her House that way she wouldn't have to be alone in the dorms.

"We also have two new professors here with us. Mrs. Ali Sanders McDowell is the new 'defense against the dark arts' professor along with her husband Mr. Jess McDowell as our first year flight instructor, he will ref the quidditch games." Professor Dumbledore advises.

"I will also like to welcome back our alumni Oliver Wood. One of the best students who went on to become one of our very own professional quidditch players. Considering it is the off season he has decided to come back to help Professor McDowell with the new classes." Professor announces. Everyone turns to the door. Oliver comes through the door and everyone begins to clap. He sends a secret glance to 7th year Cedric Diggory which no one notices... Well maybe not no one.

"Everyone has a week to decides what team they are on and then sign you are your team up in your class that you have with Professor McDowell. We will discuss more tomorrow in class." He announces then turns to Jess. Jess nods and offers him a seat at the professor table. Oliver sit between Jess and Ali. Once he gets settles he sees Cedric smiling at him. He smile back before Cedric looks aside of him.

"So welcome your new professors. Enjoy your first night. Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore finished. Everyone starts clapping as the food appears.

Ginny moves from her spot to sit next to Andy who was sitting across from Zeke. "I'm glad that You guys are in Grfyindor now I'm not alone." She says with a smile. "Yeah except your ex-boyfriend is giving me daggers." Zeke adds nodding towards the golden trio.

"Don't worry about them. Why don't we just enjoy our first night before we start school tomorrow morning." Andy says digging into the buffet in front of her.

**Well that is the third chapter for everyone. How did it go? I actually thought this might have been to much for everyone. I was scared I might have overdone this chapter. Well please let me know how you felt reading. so so please everyone please review and let me know. **

**new crossover characters- (if you would like to see what they look like go to my profile page and click on the link next to the title.)**

**Taylor Murtaugh- Cheaper by the dozen 2  
Alex Gomez- Wizard of waverly place  
Sabrina Marks- The cheetah girls  
Josh Trager- Kyle XY  
Andy Jensen- kyle XY  
Jess McDowell- Gilmore Girls  
Ali Sanders McDowell- Heroes  
**

**So once again please review everyone they really help me out and I really appreciate them**

**Thank you so much for reading everyone Bye**


	4. A week after

**ok so this is only my second harry potter story because of it's really sad outcome I really like to make alternate universe but I know I do not own anything related to harry Potter. **

**Also I know that "head boy" and "head girl" goes to 7th year but I decided I can do more with it so don't mind the little difference. besides this whole plot makes the harry potter stories different.**

**I do not own anything related to harry potter...to bad.**

It's been a week since they started Hogwarts. Ginny is sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when Magenta comes and sits next to her.

"Hey can you come with me. I need to talk to you." Magenta asked.

Ginny nods her head. She stands up and walks out the great Hall with Magenta. "What's this about? Where is everyone? I feel like I haven't seen anyone." Ginny asks.

"Well I left Zeke in my bed and told the slytherins to leave him alone or I would beat the shit out of them. Andy and Josh are together. Taylor is still sleeping. Alex is studying and I have no idea where Sabrina is." Magenta explains in one breathe. Ginny laughs at her friend.

Magenta takes Ginny by the lake where she sees Draco waiting for them. "Draco what are you doing here?" Ginny asked. Since they were out in the open they couldn't do what they wished to do.

"Magenta asked me to meet her here. I'm glad I did." He says smiling and Ginny felt herself blush.

"Lovebirds. Attention please." Magenta says waving her hands. They turns their heads laughing.

"Okay I brought you here because we want you two on our team." Magenta announces with a smile.

"What?" Draco and Ginny say in unison.

"Alex is going to Dumbledore right now telling him that even though she no longer wants to play She wants to continue her studies here. And you know how last year Andy got hurt riding the dirtbike?" Magenta says. Draco nods his head while Ginny answers back.

"Yeah. Why is it still bothering her?"

"Yup. She says it keeps acting up so what she is thinking is she will be an alternate just in case someone can't do it."

"That mean you guys are down a keeper and a seeker." Draco says understanding what Magenta is trying to say.

"That's why-" She turns to Ginny, "Ginny would you like to be our keeper? and-" She turns her attention to Draco. "Draco would you like to be our Seeker?" Magenta asks and puts on her best puppy dog face.

Ginny and Draco laugh. "Gen you don't have to beg. Of course we'll do it. Right Draco?" Ginny says as she turns to her secret boyfriend.

"You know it would be a honor to be your team's seeker." He answers. He looks around and saw it was getting kinda crowded.

"I better get going through besides I think it will shock everyone when they find out Malfoy is no longer playing with his fellow slytherins." He says with a smirk and begins walking towards the castle.

"Alright. See you later Drake." Magenta says. He waves goodbye and gives Ginny a wink. She blushes and waves. He chuckles and turn around. Ginny turns to Magenta with a smile.

"Did I mention that I'm so glad you are here." She says and tackles Magenta into a hug, Magenta hugs her best friend back while laughing.

"I love you too girl." They link arms and walks back to the castle.

Andy and Josh walks hand in hand towards the Gryffindor common rooms. "Are you sure you don't want to play?" Josh ask as he turns to Andy.

Andy chuckles but nods. "I think it would be the best. It's okay though I love watching you guys and I'll be there cheering you on." She says as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"You know I'll be scoring a thousands goals for you." Josh says trying to make her blush where he was successful. Andy laughs and circles her arms around his neck.

"As long as you come back to me in one piece." She says before pulling his lips down on hers. When they pull apart they saw that they were in front of the Grfyindor dorm rooms.

"Well I guess this is your stop my lady?" He says with a smirk.

"I'll see you later." Andy tells him before giving him another kiss. He gives her a nod and place a light kiss on her forehead before walking towards his dorm room.

Andy walks into her common room and heard whispering so she stood back.

"Fred if Ron finds out you know he will never accept it." She recognizes the voice as Hermione. So she must be talking to Fred Weasley.

"Hermione I know Ron is your best friend but why is he stopping you from wanting to be with me? Do you even want to be with me?" Fred asked and Andy could sense the hint of sadness in his voice.

"You know I do Fred." Hermione says but Andy could hear Fred get up from the couch.

"Then why Hermione? Are you embarrassed of me?"

Hermione stands up also. "No Fred don't think that it's just... I just found out my secret crush likes me back and I'm not ready for Ron to take that away from me."

"I know... I already lost Ginny I can't lose you either." When she heard them share a kiss she felt herself blush with embarrassment but she was also occupied with Fred's comment about Ginny. Ginny was just as important to her brothers and she hoped this year could bring them together again.

"The time will come Fred. For now stay strong okay?" Hermione whispered. Andy didn't hear him say anything but heard his footsteps coming towards her. She moves back a little then walks forwards as if she just came in. Fred past her along the way but kept his head down. Andy watched him leave then walked into the common room. She saw Hermione sitting on the couch trying to read a book but she could tell that her mind was somewhere else. Because of who she is, she walks right up to Hermione and sits next to her.

"Hi I'm Andy Jensen." She greets. Her greeting made Hermione jump and taken back.

"Oh hello I'm Hermione Granger." She says then goes back to her book.

"Watcha reading?" Andy asked trying to keep her attention. Hermione, still a little taken back, answer "Hogwarts, A history"

Andy nods her head. "Cool"

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you and your friends hate me." Hermione bluntly asks.

"No we don't hate you... Or at least I don't hate you. I just hate your friend." She answers.

"How can you hate Harry? You don't even know him." Hermione says giving Andy her full attention.

"I've been cheated on and I know what it looks like when you have been hurt and cheated on and I saw every ounce of that same hurt in Ginny's eyes. There is no way Ginny is lying." Andy answers. Hermione could hear the dedication and seriousness in her voice and knew the friendship between Ginny and Andy was sincere.

"She wasn't. Later on that year Harry confessed to us that he did cheat on Ginny with Luna Lovegood and why he did." Hermione says as she hangs her head in shame. "I couldn't believe it at first. Ron was furious. I kept talking to Harry but I was never able to look at him the same way again. It took Ron about a month before he came around. Not without socking Harry in the nose once. "

"So within a month Ron was able to forgive Harry for not only cheating on Ginny but lying about it and turning everyone against Ginny?" Andy says hostility growing in her voice. Hermione was surprised but understands why she is angry.

"We do feel horrible. Harry is our best friend and we wish we didn't lose Ginny. We hope she can forgive us one day."

"You're not doing a good job trying too. You guys really hurt her." Andy says in defense.

"I know." Hermione says in shame. Andy sees that she is truly sincere and sighs.

"You know she will give you a chance for forgiveness but you have to try." She says. Hermione nods. Andy gives her a small smile then walks towards the stairs.

"Oh yeah Hermione if someone is really your best friend they would accept who you want to be with."

Hermione sits there jaw struck while Andy continues to her room with a smirk on her face.

In the library, Alex sits at a desk studying for Snape's class. From the beginning she knew it would be his class to beat . "Excuse me" She looked up to see a older looking girl with fluffed lips and long silk black hair that was pinned back away from her face.

"Hello." Alex says placing her feather down, giving the girl her full attention.

"I'm Susan. I'm also in Ravenclaw." She starts.

Alex nods. "Yes. Can I help you with something?" She asks.

"Well you look like a sweet girl who definitely knows what she is doing so I was wondering do you think or do you mind helping me on my homework?" Susan asks. Alex smiles and gestures towards the seat across from her. Susan smiles and takes a seat.

"Thank you."

In the Slytherin dorms a cautious Zeke walks down from his girlfriend's room only to bump into a Slytherin. "Oh crap" Zeke whispers.

"What are you doing here? You're not suppose to be in here. No other houses are suppose to be here, especially a Gryffindor." He spits out.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute. What is it with you guys and Gryffindor? Why is it a war between you two?" Zeke says in defense. He's heard what Gryffindor has to say about Slytherins and he has overheard what Slytherin has to say about Gryffindor. He couldn't believe the hatred between the two.

"We hate them, they hate us that's just the way it is." The slytherin yells.

"Well 'That's just the way it is' isn't a good enough reason for me to hate my girlfriend, my cousin, and the friend I do have in here. So you 'slytherins' better get over it" Zeke yells back.

The Slytherin looks taken back, sympathetic, confused, and then frustrated. "Oh what is it with you Americans? You are changing everything around here. Before a Slytherin wouldn't even talk to a Gryffindor unless it was something bad and now we have a Gryffindor and a Slytherin dating." The Slytherin bursts out.

"Is that such a bad thing? Look whatever your name is-" Zeke starts when the Slytherin interrupts him.

"Blaise... My name is Blaise."

Zeke nods his head. "Alright Blaise I can promise you that you will live a very much HAPPIER LIFE if you don't base your life around so much hate and despair."

Although Blaise didn't say anything by the look on his face Zeke knew he was getting through to him. With a little smile Zeke puts his hand on Blaise's shoulder. "Look you don't have to take my word for it . I'm just saying it does help."

Blaise gives him a little nod. Zeke smiles bigger and walks away leaving a dazed and confused Slytherin.

As Zeke is adjusting his tie, Draco and Josh came walking in. "Zeke you naughty naughty boy." Josh teased as they walks towards their friends.

"What? You really think Hogwarts was going to stop us?" Zeke says back. Draco and Josh laugh.

"True. Very True." Josh says with a smirk.

"So where are you going now?" Draco asks with his arms crossed over his chest and his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"I would like to eat but I have a half an hour and this place is huge so hopefully I get there on time." Zeke says with a little worry as he starts walking to the door. Josh slaps his hand on Zeke's shoulder.

"Good luck with that buddy." Josh teases again. Zeke pretends to laugh then pushes Josh aside before walking out. Josh gains his balance then looks at a laughing Draco.

"You deserved that." Draco laughs out then walks to his room with Josh right beside him.

Susan and Alex got along really fast and Alex was really helping Susan understand her homework. "Oh shoots I have to go. I have a class pretty soon. Thank you so much Alex I really appreciate all of it." Susan says as she gathers her things.

"Of course. It's no problem." Alex says with a smile.

"I'll see you at Dinner." Susan says before running out of the Library. Alex goes back to her notes.

"Hey there sweet thing." She looks up to see Taylor walking up to her.

"Hey Handsome." She say back with a flirty smile.

"Studying I see?" Taylor says as he stands across from where she sits.

"course. I'm not going to let Snape pull a fast one on me."

"Snape? Can I burrow those notes?" He asks making a move to take the paper but Alex slaps his hand away.

"Not so fast. What are you even doing in here?"

"I wanted to see if you would like to join me for lunch?" Taylor asked with a flirtatious smile. A surprised Alex smiles. "Really?"

Taylor bows his hand out. "Shall we?" He gives her a wink which causes her to laugh.

"If you insist." She says while gathering her things. She walks around the table to meet Taylor only to have him take her books from her. She looks at him in Disbelief. He shrugs and continues walking.

"Alright class today was good. You students are working hard. Remember to treat your broom with respect and I'll see you all tomorrow for class." Professor McDowell says to his class before dismissing them for the day.

"Well done Professor." Oliver say as everyone leaves.

"Oliver, What did I say about that?" Jess says and looks at him with a smirk. Oliver laughs.

"I mean Jess. Well done today."

"Thank you." The chuckling Professor thanks.

"I wish we had this class when I attended here." Oliver comments as he gathers the equipment. Jess taught differently then the previous professors, it was just flying, he added different techniques, different games and makes it so much more enjoyable.

"Well I noticed that many of the students in the states took a liking to the class and I figured the students in England would feel the same so when Dumbledore offered the job I suggested the Idea." Jess explains.

"And what a good idea it was." Oliver nods after. Jess takes a step closer to Oliver and lays his hand on his shoulder.

"Once again thanks Oliver for coming and helping me with this." Jess says in a soft voice.

"Hey I love quidditch and I love this school. I thought it was a perfect opportunity." Oliver says with a smile. Well that was one of the reason he took that job.

"Don't give me that Wood. I know why you're here." Jess says with a smirk and nudges Oliver aside.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He tries to hide with an unsuccessful smile.

"look I know I'm probably the rare few who know so you can't hide it from me and the truth is I would have done the same thing." Jess comments. Oliver nods and smiles at Jess.

"Thank you Jess for keeping it a secret but also for accepting it." Jess gives him an understanding nod. Jess was happy that Oliver was able to trust him enough with his secret and he wasn't going to ruin that. He's known Oliver for a couple of years. When Oliver came to the Quidditch team tryouts they formed a friendship. He has heard how much Hogwarts meant to Oliver so he knew that Oliver was just the right person to ask.

"Hey your sister is coming." Oliver nods behind him. Jess turns to see and then back to Oliver.

"I can finish cleaning up. Why don't you go to lunch?" Jess says. Oliver nods and walks away. Oliver and Magenta exchange hellos then continues on their way. Jess watches his sister as she comes towards him with her hands deep in her pockets and a smile on her face.

"What's going on sweetie?" He asks as she arrives and helps clean.

"We just asked Gin and Drake if they wanted to be on our team and of course they said yes." Magenta says so casually.

"Is it hard for them?" Jess ask about the secretive couple.

"I bet. I mean it's crazy. yeah Drake told us how he was when he didn't come to the states but what I've heard from people it's unbelievable. I see that he is trying to change now that his father is in jail he knows he doesn't have to keep up appearances."

"So why does he?" Jess asks as him and Magenta take a seat on the ground.

"I don't really know. I think they are the best thing that has happen to each other and they are gonna go whatever they can to stay together." Magenta says with a serious concentrated face.

"Do you think they will last?" Jess asks just as serious. He's seen the way they are together and automatically knew the answer.

"I have no doubt in my mind." Magenta answers with no beat. "Gin and Drake were made for each other."

While most students are eating in the great hall, two students were together were in the room of requirement using the time they have together to prove just how much they love each other. Gryffindor and Slytherin uniforms scattered on the floor as the two teens are on the bed, Blond and red hair clash as they kiss each other like today was their last day, the sweaty bodies smashed up together as they became one. Grey silver eyes bore into soft blue eyes before placing his lips on her again.

"I love you Draco." She whispers as his body collapses on her chest panting with bliss.

He entwined his hand with her and brings it to his lips. "I love you too Ginny." He whispered with a smile.

**I'm sorry if this chapter tends to seem scattered and long. For some reason while I was typing this out it did seem to drag but I still think this chapter is good and I'll continue to update as soon as the next chapter comes along. Please let me know how you feel about the story. Reviews are always welcome. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as well. **

**Moviemaniac808**


End file.
